


If Ever You Should Feel Alone

by McRaider



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Asshole Thranduil, Child Abuse, Durin Family, Durin Family Angst, Durin Feels, Dwalin Is A Softie, Overprotective Thorin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 08:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McRaider/pseuds/McRaider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink_meme response:  Thorin is a current day businessman, he's never been married. One day he receives a phone call at the office late in the evening. There's been a car accident, he must come quickly. Soon he becomes the soul guardian of two very cute but chaotic boys. The tales of the Durin Family (may become a series)</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Ever You Should Feel Alone

Chapter One

The car was painfully quiet, the eight year old Fili sat in the back next to his almost three year old brother, not talking. Mom and dad were angry at him, he’d pitched a fit at dinner, they’d yelled at him and now he sat silently under penalty of losing his video games if he spoke before they arrived home. Occasionally, the eight year old would wipe a tear from his eye, he didn’t want to look at dad, so angry at him for forcing him to eat the veggies when all he wanted were chips. 

Before he could look up or out the window again there was a sharp scream from the front and the seatbelt bit into his shoulder, neck and stomach as the car began to roll. He tried to cry out, but the air left his lungs and now matter how hard he tried he couldn’t drag in another lungful. There was an impact on the side and his world went black as the card slammed against the guard rail. 

o0o

Thorin Okenshield sat over his desk, looking over the numbers of the most recent trades for the Lonely Mountain company, it was getting late, the sun had since gone down over New Zealand. He'd missed dinner at some point, he'd abandoned his over coat long ago and it was on the couch across the room, his button down shirt was unbuttoned the top two buttons and his shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows, his laptop was on, the two split screen it was hooked into shone against his tanned face. 

The door to his office, slightly open already, was pushed open further allowing further light to filter in, his close friend and near father figure, Balin stepped into the room looking surprised to see him there. "Lad, what on earth are you still don' here?" his English lilt causing the younger man to look up from his work. 

"We've got a meeting with the head of Gondor Mining tomorrow, I just want to finish going over all the numbers before we get to the meeting," Thorin didn't want to admit that he wasn't ready to go into his small two bedroom apartment all alone. Lately he'd been feeling it more than ever, feeling empty and lonely. Perhaps at nearly forty he was finally realizing he'd wished he'd had a family. But he'd had more important things as the eldest sibling to take over the brokerage company. 

Balin had watched Thorin all but grow up, nearly twenty years his junior, and cousin to the Okenshield family, he felt for Thorin. He'd lost his grandfather five years ago, and his father only two years ago. The family as a whole had been devastated. Thorin was the eldest and felt responsibility for his company. But Balin couldn't help but feel sometimes Thorin had sacrificed his own happiness for the happiness and dreams of those who'd come before him. His brother's lack of interest in the company didn't help any either. "Lad, go home."

o0o

When Fili came too, he heard crying, and an eerie silence surrounding them. Lights of an ambulance flashed off the shards of glass on the floor. He felt sick to his stomach, his head ached, he blinked his eyes a few times, only to then see his father, lying on the hood of the upside down car, his neck at an odd angle and his eyes opened and void of life. Fili let out a scream he hadn’t even known he was capable of producing, followed promptly by vomiting. 

“Fee?” he heard his little brother whimper. His horror and own pains instantly took a back seat at the sound of his brother. 

“I’m here Kili, are you hurt?”

He heard a sniffle, impressed the little guy was holding it together so well, “No.”

“I’m going to wiggle out of my seat, then I’ll come get you…okay?” 

“Fili…is…is daddy dead?”

Fili gulped past the queasiness, “Just close your eyes, Kili, and focus on my voice.” 

“Hey, are you boys all right in there?” a medic called into the car. 

Fili looked over at the face at the window, “Yes, we’re fine. I think I can get us out.” 

“You really shouldn’t move until we can get you out.”

Fili nodded, “I know, my mom was a nurse, I know what to do,” he replied. She’d always told him that if there was ever an accident to check for spine injuries first and then go slowly from there. He wasn’t going to stay or let his brother stay in the car with their dead father a moment longer than necessary. He prepared himself to fall, so that it wouldn’t be as bad, and then released his belt, he dropped to the top of the car, groaning as his knees and hands hit shards of glass. “Kili, I’m coming over to you, I’m going to feel for any neck injuries like momma taught me. Then we’re gonna get out of here.” 

“Where’s mommy?” Kili's voice was lined with panic. 

Fili assumed she’d been removed already as she wasn’t in the car, perhaps she had been the easiest. He didn’t consider it, but instead focused on his baby brother. He felt the boy’s neck, everything felt normal, at least he figured it did because nothing felt icky. He then looked at his baby brother. “I have to get you down. Put your arms around my neck and hold on, I’ll lower you down in front of me. Then you can go out the window.”

Kili nodded, “What if I hurt you.” 

“You won’t,” Fili stated. 

His baby brother stared at him with a look of faith Fili wasn’t sure he’d ever earned, and then slowly unbuckled his brother. He grabbed his brother’s hips, and eased him down as slowly as he could. Thankfully gravity was on their side and together the two stood hunched in the car, Fili pointed towards the broken out window and together they slowly and carefully got out of the flipped car. 

“They’re out!” Someone yelled. 

The lights were flashing and it made Fili feel even worse, he felt his world start to spin and a moment later he collapsed to the ground unconscious. “FEE!” 

o0o

Thorin snorted, "You're here as late as I am, Balin. If you're so concerned for me, why are you still here?" 

Balin chuckled, but before he could reply Thorin's cell phone off. The slightly scruff man pulled out the cell and looked at his cell, not recognizing the number, "Hello?" he questioned. 

"Is this Mr. Okenshield?" 

Unsure what to say, he nodded, knowing the man on the phone wouldn't hear a nod, "Yes, this is he, and this is?" 

"This is Dr. Jones, there's been an accident, your sister Dis, her husband and their boys have been admitted." 

"Are...are they okay?"

"We're at St. Claires, you'd best get here as soon as you possibly can." 

The phone call was disconnected, Thorin looked over at Balin, "My sister is in the hospital, and the boys." 

"Come my boy, I'll drive you," In the seconds since Thorin had hung up the phone, he had grown pale and shook slightly. 

Thorin would never be able to recall the next fifteen minutes that it took to get to the hospital. As Balin raced towards the hospital he kept an eye on his younger cousin, the man sat eerily still, no doubt reliving his father and grandfather's deaths. Balin wasn't sure he could even guess what it would do to the man if something happened to Dis or the boys. Balin's own worry and concern for the two boys, Fili and Kili, Thorin's nephews made him feel almost as sick, he'd known both child since they'd been born. He could only imagine how Thorin was feeling. 

They arrived at the hospital fifteen minutes, but it felt like an eternity to Thorin. He hurried into the waiting room, towards the nurses' station, "I'm looking for the Durin's family, my sister was admitted and my nephews?"

"Mr. Okenshield?" A young dark skinned man stepped out into the waiting room, "The nurses advised me that you'd arrived. I'm Dr. Jones, I was the one to call you. I think perhaps it's best if we talk in private," the man suggested. 

Thorin stood, "Say what is on your mind. This is my cousin, Balin." 

Dr. Jones nodded, "Very well, I'm sorry to start with that your brother-in-law was pronounced dead on the scene. As far as we can tell he died instantly on impact. Their car was hit head on by a drunk driver running a red light."

"My sister, and my nephews?" 

This was what Dr. Jones hated most about his job, these moments, "I'm so sorry, but your sister...we can't help her, we've made her comfortable but her injuries are too severe, she's lost too much blood." 

Thorin felt sick, he felt ready to throw up. His baby sister, Dis who he'd help raised after their mother died, his little sister who brought two of the most incredible boys into the world. She was going to die. Thorin felt his world beginning to whirl, as he was forced into a chair his head between his legs. 

"Deep breaths, Mr. Okenshield," Dr. Jones ordered gently. 

"My nephews? Fili and Kili?" His blue gray eyes looked up and studied the doctor, fearing the worst. After Kili's birth Thorin had been made god-father and guardian should anything ever happen to their parents. It was all in the paperwork. Unfortunately with the birth of the children they had became very responsible. 

"Your nephews is currently unconscious, more because of the panicked state Kili was in, when they arrived, Fili appears to have some minor injuries, nothing terribly serious. Kili has a mild concussion, a fractured arm, but aside from that, they're going to be fine. However, we believe he saw they father die. Your sister was thrown from the car. It's amazing she's made it this far." 

"I'd like to see her...is that possible?" Thorin felt his whole body shaking. 

Balin reached out and touched Thorin's arm, "Take another minute, son. You nearly collapsed a second ago. You've just gotten terrible news, it's okay to need a minute." 

Thorin looked over at Balin, "When can I take the boys home?" He didn't want them to be forced to sleep in this terrifying space a moment longer than needed.

Dr Jones seemed to understand, "Ideally we'd like to keep them both for the night, but the concussion is a mild one, otherwise we wouldn't have sedated him. You can take them home tomorrow, we'd just want you to keep an eye on him for any symptoms of head trauma."

"May I stay with them then?" 

"Of course, they're in 201 together, we didn't think it wise to split them up. There's a couch in there for you." 

"Thank you, and my sister?" 

"I'll take you to her." 

Nothing the doctor could've said would've prepared Thorin for the sight of his beautiful little sister bruised, beaten and obviously close to death. Thorin stepped into the hospital room, his sister was so pale the only fluid she had going into her body was an IV drip and probably the pain medication the doctor had told him about. 

“Please Dis, no,” he whimpered. 

“Shh, you have to be strong now, be their daddy. Promise me…you promise me you’ll hug them every day. You’re so good with them.” 

He pressed his forehead to hers in a family style kiss. “I’m sorry for all those stupid childish things we did to each other as kids,” he murmured. 

She chuckled weakly, groaning at the end, “You were always my best friend, Thorin, don’t feel sorry for that. I love you. I’ll always love you. Take care of Frerin too.”

“I don’t want to do this without you.” 

She smiled one more time, and then he felt her give a final shudder of pain and she went still in his arms.  
Balin and Dwalin, who had arrived only a few moments earlier stood outside, tears in their eyes as they watched their cousin sob over his little sister. The scene broke their hearts. “Come brother, let's go call our friends for backup, Thorin shouldn’t have to deal with this on his own,” Balin whispered. 

Dwalin couldn’t agree more. They left the man alone with his sister.

**Author's Note:**

> So this piece is my long piece! (one of two actually) so I apologize if it takes a few days or so to post between chapters I am writing as I go somewhat. Also I am open to prompts people would like to see in this series as I'm planning right now at least half a dozen short stories as well as a couple long ones! All editing errors are mine, I will go back and fix them . Finally reviews are love!


End file.
